


Infatuation

by ladyofdecember



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Male Character, Roommates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short about the text messages they send to one another. Sort of JohnLock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. 

It takes Sherlock a long time to respond to John's text messages. Sometimes, it takes mere seconds depending of course on how Sherlock is occupying his time. The longest amount of time John had to wait for a response was 5 hours and 38 minutes. Yes, he counted. He had worried as he was often to do.

The shortest amount of time John had waited for a response back from him was 10 seconds. He'd obviously had the phone nearby. Sometimes John wondered what Sherlock was up to while he was out and about. To respond to a text in such a short amount of time must mean he'd been waiting by the phone quite literally. Or at least John liked to think so.

John chuckled to himself at the thought as he continued walking purposefully down the sidewalks of London. It was cold out today and the temperature spurred him onward ever more.

Did Sherlock sometimes sit mobile in hand waiting for John to message him? The thought seemed silly to John despite how much he wished it were true.

The brilliant mind did often suffer from boredom. He tried to find different ways to stimulate himself. John shook the thought from his head and the little blush that crept up into his cheeks and chuckled.

Whenever John would text Sherlock and he didn't respond right away he would find himself on edge, holding his breath waiting for the response. It was silly and sometimes he thought he seemed like a schoolgirl. The thought that maybe Sherlock did the same brought a smile to his face.

He was almost home now, almost at their flat. No doubt he'd find Sherlock sitting upside down on the couch. Seeing the image of this in John's mind made him chuckle all the more as he rounded the corner towards 221B.


End file.
